The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving apparatus or loom.
In its more specific aspects the invention relates to a new and improved multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving loom comprising a weaving rotor containing shed-retaining elements for holding the warp threads over a predetermined path in selective upper and lower shed positions, and further including control means arranged forwardly of the weaving rotor with respect to the direction of travel of the warp threads. The control means serve to laterally deflect and allocate each warp thread to a respective one of the shed-retaining elements determining either an upper shed or a lower or bottom shed and including shedding rods which extend in the weft direction and are displaceable by an adjustable stroke in such weft direction.
In a multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving loom as known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,729, granted Sept. 29, 1981, the shedding rods are provided with guide eyelets for the warp threads. It has been found that during the manufacture of such shedding rods, particularly with respect to the attachment of the guiding eyelets for the warp threads, again and again irregularities occur in respect of the mutual distance, the so-called pitch or division, of the guide eyelets. Such irregularities lead to two undesired disadvantages. In the first instance, they cause the warp threads not to run strictly parallel to each other from the shedding rods to the weaving rotor. Thus, the correct introduction of the warp threads into the weaving rotor is rendered substantially more difficult. In the second instance, the irregularities add up to a sum or summation error across the weaving or fabric width which, with a usual weaving width of about 2 meters, is in the order of magnitude of millimeters.
Considering that fabrics having a density of up to 40 warp threads per centimeter and more are intended to be produced on a multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving loom of such kind, it will become evident that a sum error of the order of magnitude as mentioned may result in the warp threads guided by the different shedding rods not being ordered in their correct mutual association and not being in their correct association to the weaving rotor at the location where they are introduced into the weaving rotor. In practice this means, however, that the warp threads are incorrectly introduced into the weaving rotor and that a defective fabric is produced.